Fear of Change
by Shiroame
Summary: When Lara Winters feels that there is no reason for her to exist anymore, an old friend comes to her rescue. She's turned into an Eevee! Though this help seems more like a curse, and her caretaker Umbreon doesn't seem to care too much for her, or does he?
1. Fear of Change

Alright, this is one of the first stories that I have completed writing, but it's a long way from actual finish line. This is the rough draft of Fear of Change, if you will say, and I personally want to make it better. I haven't completed revising and everything, but I wanted to post it to ask my readers what I can change, take out, or add in. I'm up for any comments, flames, ideas, anything and what not, so please R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Winter etched the streets of the city, snow drifting in and out of the gray sky, falling to the ground to melt away. _It's still much too warm for snow _Lara thought sadly to herself, though chilled to the bone. Lara Winters walked through the streets of Rustboro City, watching the sky with her set of deep blue eyes. She was an attractive girl to everyone she knew, and those who didn't still thought of her as captivating.

Lara was young looking for her age, her smooth face seeming an innocent child's on a sixteen year old's figure. Her figure was slim but not unhealthy, and her complexion was lighter than most, her skin practically glowing in the snow. She was about medium height maybe a little shorter than most sixteen year old girls, picked on by boys taller than her. Though, in truth she knew they were flirting. Girls around the town were jealous of her beauty and ease around the boys.

The only thing that everyone seen as her one flaw, was her fear of pokemon. Yes, she was terrified of them with what seemed a passion, and people would use that to there advantage when they didn't want her around. Though no one knew why she was so afraid, except for herself.

As Lara walked through the town, she kept glancing from the sky to the ground to make sure she didn't run into any pokemon. She shivered, holding herself with her arms, the clothes she wore not giving any warmth. She was wearing a slimming white and blue sweatshirt, the sleeves a little too large for her. They ran over her hands and covered her black gloves. On her head was a pair of dark blue earmuffs, but her ears were still freezing.

Lara looked across the street to see two young Oddish digging through a trash can. She almost screamed but resisted the urge and kept it in with nothing more than a shiver running down her back. She just kept walking on, praying no more would show.

Suddenly, someone jumped in front of her and she almost screamed. "Damien! You are such a jerk," Lara said, punching the seventeen year old in front of her in the arm. Damien Clark was always teasing her, but recently it had picked up more. "Ah, sorry Lara," he complained as he rubbed his arm. " I didn't know you were such a cry baby." The boy laughed as she hit him again, saying she wasn't a baby, but she _was_ scared.

"You know I don't like to be snuck up on, jerk." They both stopped laughing and Damien asked her to have dinner with her at his house, but she persistently refused until the boy finally gave up. He shrugged and said, "Oh well, I guess I can just eat all of that delicious food… by myself…without anyone else…" It took a second for him to realize that Lara had already walked around him and was on her way again. "Okay, have fun," she said over her shoulder waving.

"Man, just once can't she play along." Damien turned in the opposite direction of Lara and began heading home. "Get dumped again?" The boy tilted his head to see another boy standing in the doorway of a grocery store. _Josh_ Damien sighed. _He had seen it?_ "Yep," the sullen one said. "I can't even get her to stay a minute and talk, let alone get her to have dinner with me." The boy hung his head as he came over to the other, Josh snickering at him.

"Maybe, she just isn't your type." Damien looked to Josh, having finally stopped laughing. "And what makes you think you are?" The taller of the two turned to the direction Lara had been walking. "Cause I have taste." Damien started laughing now, but Josh just glared then followed after, the now gone, Lara.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Josh, please leave me alone. I don't have time." Josh had caught up to the girl about five minutes later, and was holding her arm to keep her from leaving. "Just listen to me Lara." He gripped tighter, which made her wince in pain. "Ouch! Josh, you're hurting me." Her voice was angelic to him, and made him want her even more.

"I just want you to come to my apartment and talk Lara. What's wrong with that?" He started pulling her towards himself and she struggled to be let go. "Just let me go home. I need…" Josh was getting impatient. Very few girls resisted him, and those who did he could easily 'persuade' to join him.

But right now, Lara was resisting him left and right, and he was forced to take measures into his actions. He put his arms around her, keeping tight hold on her thin waist, her arms folded against her chest trying to push him back. She was too weak though, and he easily reached forward and kissed her on the lips. She slapped him across the face, and managed to break free of his grip.

Lara turned and fled, not looking back to see the other chasing after her. She was too fast for him even though, her long legs quickly putting distance between them. He cursed himself for letting her get away, and soon the cold air was too much for his lungs. He stopped where he was, giving up the chase. Josh's lungs burned from the bitter winter chill and his face from Lara's hand.

She had been the only woman able to get away from her. _Interesting_ was all that was in his mind as he strolled back to his room, a good three blocks from where he was.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Lara sat in the floor, leaning against the door to her apartment. She looked into the room, and saw it as a haven now. Safe from Josh and warm against the bitter air outside the window. Lara stood up, her legs sore from the flight away from the overpowering teen. She made her way to her bed, collapsing on the mattress even before taking off her clothes.

She struggled on the sheets to take off her sweatshirt at least, to let the warm air of the room send the chill away, but exhaustion gave in. Within a matter of minutes she was asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Lara awoke the next day to a knock on her door the next morning. She jumped up afraid of it being Josh, but through the peep hole in the door, she could see it wasn't. "What do you want Damien?" Her voice was shaky and Damien could tell that something was wrong. She was wearing the same clothes she had been last night.

"I've been calling you on your phone for hours. What's up?" Lara was reluctant to tell him what had happened, knowing he and Josh were best friends, so kept quiet. "Sorry, I must have dozed off for a while." Damien looked at her and nodded.

"Right, _a while_. I've been calling all morning. It's noon." Lara was shocked as she looked at the clock on her stove. It said 12:05. "I'm sorry. I had a rough night. Do you want some…lunch?" She had to think about the last part, still feeling groggy, as if it were still morning.

After she had dressed into more suitable clothes, Damien sat on her couch and watched TV, Lara made the food. She didn't trust Damien to make even a piece of toast with his cooking skills. "It's ready," she said ten minutes later. Lunch was good, a stack of grill cheeses and vegetable soup. "Better cook than I am," Damien said trying to give a complement. Lara smiled and replied, "Which isn't saying much."

Damien stared at her, a smile creasing the corners of her mouth. They both burst out laughing, and continued with comments and come backs till the food was finished. In the end, Lara had eaten more than Damien himself, yet still looked thinner than a Persian. He was hesitant to say anything of the sort, though.

Damien stayed over for a few more hours, but had to leave when his phone rang and something came up at home. His sister, Cassie, had got her arm stuck in the railing of the stairs, and no matter what she or her mother did, could they get it out. Damien laughed at his sister's circumstances, and how she always were in trouble.

Damien said good-bye and left, but when Lara looked at the couch, she noticed Damien had forgotten his pokeballs. Lara dreaded the thought of having to take them to him, but was even more fearful of them coming out of their pokeball. She picked them up, careful not to open them, and set them in a bag.

Lara went out the door, her step quicker than usual, wanting to get rid of her luggage. She didn't make it far, though, as the owner of the building walked up to her, a serious look to his face. "Lara, we need to talk…" he started, but she tried to avoid the inescapable man. "Oh sorry, Mr. Owens, but I have to go…" The man took hold of her arm and spun her around.

"No, you need to listen to what I have to say." Lara pulled back her already bruised arm away from him, and stood in the shadow of the man. "What…" she said, her voice tired and annoyed. The older man didn't hear her tone and continued. "Lara, you haven't paid me a dime for you room in a good year. I tried to give you time, to let you get back up on your feet. But by gosh, I just can't anymore. If you leave tonight, I won't press charges, but if you stay…" The man's words sank in deep and hard.

She didn't have the money to pay Mr. Owens, but for him to come up and to tell her to leave so abruptly. Lara hadn't been able to find a job do to the fact she wouldn't be able to. There was no job in this city where pokemon wasn't involved or left to roam around. The man looked into Lara's sad blue eyes.

"Can you find someone to stay with dear?" Lara nodded say she could, though in truth, there was no one she was able to. Damien lived with his parents and younger sister, so their home was full enough. "Alright," he said. "I'll give you an hour to pack and I expect you to be gone." Lara nodded again as Mr. Owens turned away to stalk away. She walked back to her apartment and looked around. Tears started flowing freely from her eyes, and she knelt to the floor.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Within an hour, as promised, Lara had packed all of her belongings into a duffle bag, and had left. It surprised her that she could fit everything into the case. She now walked the streets, forgetting the bag of pokeballs in her hand, and it was swaying freely in the air. It didn't come to her that she had them until she was right in front of Damien's house.

Leaving her bag against the wall surrounding the two story building, she stammered up to the home. She didn't want Damien to worry about her, so didn't mention a thing of it as Damien answered the door. Behind him was his mother holding an ice pack on Cassie's hand. Lara grew tense as she seen the Squirtle Cassie's lap, and Damien quickly closed the door behind him.

Damien was shocked when he finally realized he had left his pokemon at Lara's room, and even more so that she had brought them to him. "Thanks," he offered, but it didn't seem to brighten Lara's mood. "Would you like to come in? It's pretty dark outside." Lara thought it over, but refused the offer and said she had to go. Even though she had no place in particular she was going.

With a few more words, she left and Damien went inside. Lara grabbed her bag and strolled on into town. There were few people outside, and Lara was relieved to see no pokemon. As she walked through the streets, she faintly noticed the snow beginning to fall. To those who watched, it was beautiful. Snow drifts coming in at a quick rate, covering the roads with a glistening and dangerous sheet of ice. When Lara finally noticed the snow, it was up to her ankles and she was shocked at its pace of increase.

She could hardly see a yard in front a her, and the snow was still picking up. Lara couldn't go any farther, and decided to stop and take shelter. The only thing she could find though was a small bench covered by a few trees for protection. Under the shading of the trees, Lara looked out into the growing blizzard. The temperature was growing colder by the minute, and the air bitter.

She dragged a blanket out of her bag, but it was little comfort only covering her arms and front. Lara laid down on the bench, brushing of the snow that had found its way through the trees or under. She curled up on the wood, but the longer she sat there the colder she felt.

Lara sat up and looked to the snow outside of her shelter, it growing to a half foot in depth. She stood up, knowing she couldn't stay here and sit through the night. She had to go back to Damien's, reluctantly. Trudging through the snow in air and on ground, Lara could barely move her feet a step at a time. She was growing colder, loosing the feeling in her legs.

Something caught her attention in an alley way to her right. A pokemon slid out of a box and looked out at her. She screamed and started stammering back, but the little creature just looked up at her. _What in the world does it want _Lara thought to herself, as she trembled in the presence of the Pichu. "Go away," she muttered, but the pokemon still stood there staring.

She finally noticed the little mouse looking at her blanket, but quickly returned its gaze to Lara. She took off her cover, sliding it off her shoulders and motioned it towards the little pokemon. "You want this?" Lara said shakily. When the Pichu stepped forward, Lara screamed, threw the blanket over the mouse, and stuttered away.

. . . . . . . . . .

Away from the fleeing girl, two pokemon watch from the other street. "Why do you take such an interest in such a human. She hates every pokemon that crosses her path and the rest that don't." The Xatu raised his wings to hush the pokemon beside him. "No, Noctowl. She is confused and afraid of us, but doesn't hate."

"I still believe she is hopeless." Xatu glared at the smaller bird, his eyes now glowing blue. "When I met you, did I see you as a hopeless Hoothoot?" Noctowl hung his head, and looked away to the streets below. "No," he replies softly.

"I am going to help her and go through with it." The Noctowl shot a shocked glance at the Xatu. "You can't, Xatu. She's a human, never anything else." The Xatu ignored the other bird and focused on the girl below. Noctowl sighed to himself. "Of coarse, there is no way I can change your mind is there," he said in defeat. Xatu shook his head and continued watching.

_I need you to find Umbreon_ Xatu said faintly, using telepathy. "What, Umbreon! You should know he won't approve of this, let alone help." The smaller sat staring at the other, their eyes seeming to be somewhere else completely. _He will help. He has already agreed._ Noctowl still glared in disbelief at the psychic. "Should I ask how?" Noctowl asked, now calm and silent. When no response came, he stood and spread out his wings. In one movement he propelled into the air, soaring after the dark fox, Umbreon.

Xatu had put his plans into actions.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The sun set in the west, well before the snow began to fall. Umbreon stood above a small creek, watching for any small fish that were to swim by. When none came, he turned away and trudged back towards the city. Very little was moving through the trees to the south of him, the vast Petalburg Woods that bordered the Rustboro.

The dark pokemon walked into town, and still seen no movement in the streets. It was the silence before the storm. A blizzard was about to roll in and he wanted to be well safe when it hit. As he made his way through the back alleys and lanes, he came to an abandoned lot, his home.

Boxes were scattered everywhere, and large pipes were stacked against the entrance of the lot, giving it a perfect concealment. He slipped through one of the larger tubes and made his way past the cobwebs and dust. Umbreon stood above the boxes and other pipes looking down and examining the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and he made his way down. Under a small awning, he laid down on a small mat, the only place comfortable enough to rest.

He stretched out his legs and rested his head on a torn cover. He had found the sheet disposed in the trash of an old couple's home, and decided to take it. Umbreon took it in his teeth and pulled it over his body. Once he felt comfortable enough, he quickly fell asleep. Though unknowing to him someone was watching.

Umbreon's eyes snapped open as the sound of glass shattering awoke him. He stood on his feet ready to attack whatever was trespassing. The sight of Xatu wasn't such as a great relief of as seeing a familiar face should have been.

"Xatu, what do you want?" Umbreon growled, his temper slowly rising as the bird made his way over to him. "Can't I just come and see an old friend for a visit?" the psychic said in defense. "No," Umbreon answered sullenly. "Aw, you know me too well, Umbreon, but you are right." Xatu suddenly became very serious in his tone. "I need your help."

Umbreon perked up his ears in interest, but just as quickly laid them back down. "With what?" Xatu was now standing right in front of Umbreon, the psychic bird still towering over the dark fox. "With a human."

Umbreon didn't like the way the bird was going, and wasn't sure if he wanted himself to be a part of his plan. "I have no business with humans, Xatu, and you know that." Xatu just stood there and shook his head. "She needs help, Umbreon. Her life is in danger and there is very little choice of what I am going to do."

"Why help a human, when all they do for us is mistreat and abuse." Xatu again just shook his head in disagreement. "She is afraid of us, of all pokemon, and because of that simple fact her life is destined to be nothing but shadows."

"And since when is it that a human being afraid of a pokemon is such a bad thing. Unless you…" Xatu turned away from the dark type, unsure if he should tell him his reasons for assistance. "Her name is Lara, and I knew her from when I was just a Natu, living in Johto. She saved my life, Umbreon, and I am more than grateful for that." He raised his wings, and Xatu motioned for his left side. Umbreon then saw it. A long six inch scar making its way from the bend of his wing to the tip.

"And if I am to help, just what is it I will do?" Umbreon laid back down on his bed, watching the bird with more interest than ever now. "I am going to help her the only way I know how. After that, she will need help, that of which I cannot give." Umbreon didn't fully understand what Xatu was saying he was going to do with the human, and was hesitant to ask. "Just what is it you plan, Xatu?" The bird now turned to the fox and simply smiled.

"I will send Noctowl for you later tonight. Be ready." With that, Xatu spread his wings and rose into the sky. It suddenly struck Umbreon what Xatu had in store for the human, and for himself. He sighed. "Xatu, you're insane."

After a few hours, Umbreon raised his ears and listened to an approaching sound of wings. He stood up, knowing it was time to go, and soon after Noctowl came into sight. He circled the sky above a few and soared back into the darkness. Slowly, and silently, Umbreon followed after.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Lara ran away from the little pokemon Pichu as quickly as she could, almost tripping over her own feet. Her heart was racing, and her arms shaking. It was so cold. The falling white snow settled in her blonde hair, leaving it looking old. Finally her legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed onto the snow covered street. The frozen water melted and seeped into her clothes, and her body grew colder. She tried to stand again, but found that her legs were numb and not budging from there spot. He curled her fingers into a fist, and brought them close to her.

Nothing seemed to be out in this blizzard, and nothing was dumb enough to be. At least under those trees, she was dry, if cold. Something moved in front of her and Lara tried to move away from it, finding it impossible to do so. A pokemon walked towards her, and she tried to scream, but her voice was nothing more than a whisper in the storm. A bird came forward, and if she wasn't so froze or scared, she would have wondered why a bird pokemon was walking on the ground.

No, she wasn't thinking that, but instead frantically edging towards the buildings to her left. She tried to get out of the way of the pokemon, but found it coming to her. Once it was close enough to see, she could make out its shape, but the only thing of its actual body she could see was its eyes.

Lara watched its eyes, a glowing blue and it wasn't until it was too late she realized what the pokemon was doing. Hypnosis, and she tried to pull her gaze away but found it impossible. She could feel herself growing dizzy, and her head fell back against the building behind her. Lara tried to snap out of the trance, but the harder she fought, the more her body grew stiff. Finally, she blacked out, her body falling into the snow.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Umbreon followed after the Noctowl, it almost impossible to see him in the snow, despite his keen eyesight. It took a good ten minutes of walking through the streets until Noctowl landed, ice sickles hanging from his wings. He broke them off, and looked to Umbreon, who just stood in the cold.

"It's another block and you should be there." Umbreon looked at the bird. "What? Aren't you coming?" The bird shook his head. "No, sorry. These winds are picking up and I can't fly with ice on my wings. Don't worry. It is just a short ways. Take a turn the next building ahead, and you'll get there."

Umbreon nodded and the Noctowl hopped off before going into an alley. He continued on, doing as the bird said. Another ten minutes later, Umbreon could detect the distinct smell of two pokemon, one of them Xatu. As he approached, he stared almost in disbelief at Xatu, the bird standing above a much smaller pokemon. Xatu stepped away from the two, spread his wings, and took off.

Umbreon looked to where the bird had been standing. A young Eevee laid in the middle of the snow, in almost head deep. Umbreon stared at the pokemon, mostly in interest. As she lay unconscious in the snow, she shivered. She was so innocent looking, though Umbreon knew better from his experiences.

He bent down and picked up the sleeping Eevee. He took hold of her snow white mane with his teeth and turned to go back home.

. . . . . . . . . . .

All the way there, the young pokemon stayed unconscious, her breathing becoming raspy at some times, but soon returned to normal. Umbreon occasionally grew worried about her as she would start to cough, but nothing could be done. He had to get her to a warm place though.

He came to the lot he stayed in, finding snow covering all of the entrances. He climbed over the frozen pipes and made his way over them, carrying the Eevee in his mouth. She was very light to his surprise, and carried her with ease. He sat her down on the mattress, and covered her up.

Suddenly, Umbreon caught himself. What was he doing? This was a human, cold, heartless, and uncaring. He stepped away from the girl, and cursed himself for helping her. But, it had been Xatu who had asked of him to help, so why had he agreed.

Umbreon turned from the Eevee and walked away, settling in a snow covered box, keeping a careful watch on the once human pokemon.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Lara slowly came to, her head was throbbing and her thoughts were racing. Her entire body ached with pain as she tried to move, but found it too hard to do so with her stiff limbs. She gave a slight cough. And noted her breathing was quicker than before. She was able to lift her head, but laid it back down as soon as things began to spin quicker.

After a few minutes and she felt she could stand, she raised her arms and legs, and was able to make it up, but fell forward. She found it impossible to stand on her feet, but instead was bracing herself on all fours. She looked down to try to stable herself, but fell back and screamed as she seen four furry paws.

"What is all of the screaming about?!" she heard someone say, and screamed again as she seen the dark pokemon standing in front of her. "Stop that! Are you trying to make me deaf!" The other glared at her and shook his head trying to relief the ringing in his ears. She was shocked as she learned she could actually understand the pokemon. It was talking to _her_.

It started walking towards her, but she desperately tried to run away, only making it a step before falling on her face. The pokemon rushed to her and tried to help her up, but as soon as he touched her, she bit him, and crawled off into a small box.

It was weird feeling. She would try to move her hand, but in response the paw moved. Lara finally understood what had happened to her, and that itself almost made her faint again. She had been turned into a pokemon, but how? A billion thoughts began to rush into her mind, and she didn't hear the other pokemon start yelling at her.

"Hey are you in there!" She finally heard, the pokemon standing just outside the box she was in. "Get away!" Lara screamed and the other took a step back. _She's really terrified _Umbreon thought to himself. He didn't care, though, and in fact now that she was awake, he didn't see her as his responsibility anymore. He had brought her here and got her out of last night's storm, but other than that, he wasn't planning to do anything else for her.

"Stay in there for all I care," Umbreon said and turned away. Lara stayed in the box, shaking and frozen, despite the fact she now had fur. Lara looked behind her afraid of she was going to see, and everything that was telling her something was there was right. She had a tail.

Lara sat down right there, in the snow covered box, in the middle of who knows where, and began crying. Several feet away, Umbreon could hear the young girl's weeps, but was more than reluctant to help her. From no where he could recall, anger began to build inside him, and he grew furious towards the human. _She can stay in that stupid box for all I care _Umbreon thought, staring at the box she hid in.

As the hours passed by, Lara showed little signs of leaving the box, or of life at all if it wasn't for a frequent cough or sniff. He stood up to stretch out his legs, and went over to an old trash can he used to keep food in. Umbreon dragged out a few fish and carried them over to his bed and began to eat. He half expected the girl to have come out from pure hunger, but soon he had finished his meal and there was no signs of her coming out.

Umbreon laid on his bed, and relaxed his head on the sheets. He sat watching the box, waiting for the young pokemon to come out. When nothing had happened in a while, he started to doze off, and was soon asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Umbreon awoke with anxiety, having dozed off while watching the girl. He raced over to the box and peered inside. Against the back wall, the young pokemon still laid, now asleep, and shaking so hard it was a wonder she wasn't awake. He crept in and looked the girl over. She didn't seem well. She was thin and her coat looked dull. Her shaking seemed to get worse as he stood there. She was breathing very faintly, and her chest was weasing.

This wasn't good. He tried to wake her up, holding his ears expecting her to scream when she awoke, but in response to his nudging he only got rough coughs. He picked her up from the box, carrying her by the mane to his bed. He spread her out and watched as she seemed to get worse in a matter of seconds.

Umbreon picked up the sheet of his bed and slid it over the girl's small body. She looked so helpless. Being a pokemon, she should be able to resist cold and such illness, so it must have been from before, as she was roaming through the blizzard. She should be able to shake her coughing in a matter of hours, but would she hold out that long.

Looking too cold to warm herself, Umbreon put his pride and anger for the girl aside and laid down beside the '_pokemon'_. His hair stood on end and he felt like crawling out of his skin. The sight of laying next to an Eevee was no where near as great as the thought of laying next to a human. But as he came closer to her, she began to slide away from him. Even in her sleep she would run from pokemon.

For a split second, Umbreon thought he felt mournful for the human, but he quickly shook it off. No, she was a human, one of them. Umbreon stood up and walked away from the Eevee. _She is just a human _Umbreon thought to himself. _Nothing more_.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Lara began to stir, her head no better feeling than before, and her body was shaking so hard. She could see nothing more than white. A faint sound of rustling caught her attention, but when it settle she drifted back off into sleep.

An hour later, she awoke again and was able to raise her head. She coughed and felt her chest tighten. Her stomach growled and a tight pain ran through her side. Lara had to eat something, or her hunger would do her in rather than the cold. Barely managing to stand on her four legs, she jumped off the mattress she was laying on.

She was in a small lot, Lara could tell that much, but other than that nothing. A black figure laid in the snow and Lara had to do everything she could from screaming so she wouldn't wake him. That had been the same creature that had brought her here, and that other pokemon.

Lara smelt the air and could smell a small portion of food, but of coarse, it had to be by that pokemon. It was a couple of berry slices, but that was better than nothing. As quiet as she could, Lara made her way to the food, careful not to wake up that thing. Her hunger was much greater than her fear of that pokemon for now, so she tried to steal just a bite or two of the berries.

Just an inch away, she reached forward and took hold of a berry with her teeth, glancing over at the black fox. She had it in her mouth, but she slipped on a piece of ice and fell over, landing on the pokemon as she did. Umbreon jumped up his fur standing on end and yelled at whoever had woke him. He bit himself though as he realized it had been Lara.

The girl tensed up and tried to run away, but the other blocked her way. She lowered herself, dropping her ears to her head, and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she said fearfully. "I was just…hungry…and…" Lara stopped as she heard something sliding next to her.

She opened her eyes and saw the food she had tried to steal in front of her. "What…" she stammered. "Go on, I don't want it." With that, the Umbreon turned around and went to his bed. Curling up, he laid his head down and went back to sleep. Lara stared at him and then at the food. She was astonished he had given her his food, but she was too hungry to worry. Helping herself, Lara ate but could only put down about two or three bites.

She felt sick to her stomach and wasn't for sure why. The small Eevee coughed and felt her head grow light and dizzy. The pokemon was still sleeping as she made her way under the awning in the lot. Lara still felt uneasy near the pokemon, but wanted something to sleep on. She made her way to the back of the mattress and laid down a good three feet away from Umbreon.

Once settled, she uneasily fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Umbreon was still asleep when Lara awoke again, it couldn't have been no more than a few hours later, the sky growing dimmer and more clouds drifting in overhead. She had to get out of here, there was no way she would be able to stay with this pokemon any longer.

She was still weasing and an occasional cough echoed the alleys, but nothing stirred. Lara made her way by Umbreon, boxes, and pipes to the edge of the lot. Ready to climb over the snowy wall of tubes and metal, she took grip of the harder snow beneath her paw.

"Wheres does you thinks to bes goings?" an eerie voice hissed. It wasn't that black pokemon, so there was another around! A large snake emerged from one of the pipes covered in snow and slithered its towards Lara. "A tastys morsels," it teased. The Eevee stepped away from it, falling off the stack of pipes.

She was trapped in a corner, unable to see anything but the large pokemon in front of her. She couldn't see the other pokemon, and for once hoped that he would be there to help her. The snake took its tail and wrapped it around her body, hissing in delight as Lara was frozen.

With what wit and strength she could gather, Lara screamed out of despair, fear, and hope the fox would hear. Umbreon's ears perked and his eyes snapped open. The scream had sharply woke him and he couldn't find the human. A small black movement caught his attention and he rounded a group of boxes to find Lara being attacked by an Arbok.

"Umbreons…whats a surprise," the pokemon hissed. "Arbok, put her down." he ordered and the snake hissed in delight. "Whys shoulds I? Suchs a treats are rares…Unless yous haves a betters offers." Umbreon sighed in anxiety. "What about me?"

Arbok laughed, "You'ds bes willings to dos thats?" Umbreon shifted and replied, "If you put her down and fight me for it." Arbok flicked his tongue and smiled, "A fights withs yous, an honors…" He threw Lara aside sending her into a few boxes. She stood up trying to shake off the blow, but was still a little queasy. Umbreon raced in front of her and said, "Stay behind me."

Lara looked at Umbreon and felt safe behind him. Just then she felt she could count on him to protect her, he would keep her safe. She knew it. Arbok curled and sprung forward, trying to use a Bite on Umbreon. He easily dodged it, and Lara did as told staying behind. The snake took a mouthful of snow and spit it out in rage.

He reared up and opened his mouth, firing a Poison Sting. Umbreon braced himself, lunching a Shadow Ball and disintegrated the attack. In the smoke of the attacks though, Arbok lunged forward and went to Bite. Umbreon laughed when he seen the snake well off target, but then it struck him…he was attacking Lara.

She tried to avoid the snakes jaws, but was too slow. Umbreon acted against all instinct and lunged in front of the Eevee. The Bite locked dead onto his body and its power was bone crunching. He tried to move but Arbok's fangs dug deeper into his sides. Umbreon yelled in pain and he could faintly hear Lara's whimpers along with his own.

But then it stopped as Arbok released him in a hissing scream. Umbreon landed on the ground shaky, but still stable. Then the small Eevee gritting her teeth into the snake's tail caught his attention. "Are you mad, get out of there!" He raced forwards tackling the snake aside and taking Lara in his teeth by her mane.

Laying her on the ground, he turned to the Arbok and released a large Shadow Ball into its head. It was sent hurtling back and when it regained the snake thoughts, he fled back through the pipes into the alley.

Umbreon looked back at Lara, who seemed more shaken than he was, but she had a right to be. "You alright?" he asked her, and she looked up at him. She nodded, but didn't jerk away or attack him the way he thought she would.

A sharp pain rang through his side, the gashes in his side were bloody and smelt of venom. "He…poisoned you…" Umbreon heard Lara say, but then the real effect of the Bite caught up with him. His legs gave way and he fell into the snow. It hurt to move, but he had to try to clean the wounds on his side. He licked his side gently and could taste the venom, bitter against his tongue.

_He's going to die unless I do something _Lara told herself. He had just saved her life, twice, and she couldn't just lay by and watch him suffer. Even if he was a pokemon, but it seemed she trusted him if at least for these few seconds. Then Lara remembered the berries from before, if one of them was a Pecha, maybe…

She turned around and ran off to where she had left the berries. Umbreon lay in the snow watching her go, thinking she would just leave him there. Yet to his astonishment, she came back with something in her mouth. "Eat this," she said laying down a small pink berry in front Umbreon. It was a small half of a Pecha Berry, and it could be used to heal poisoning.

He looked at the girl and was confused as to why she would bring him this. Lara got impatient on his hesitation and picked it back up and shoved it into his teeth. Umbreon did as told amused, eating the entire thing and could feel it helping a little. "Thank you." The Eevee hesitated on replying. "You're…welcome…my mom… had told me…that berries can be useful…in medicine and healing…"

She looked down avoiding Umbreon's gaze, unsure from fear or nervousness. The fox tried to stand up, but found his legs unresponsive. "Don't do that!" Lara warned. "Y-you might…hurt yourself…" The Eevee's ears dropped and she was embarrassed by how shy she was. She had never really noticed it before, having no one in particular to hang around other than Damien.

"We should get out of the snow," Umbreon said, a smile forming on the corners of his mouth, but he quickly wiped it away. There was no reason this girl should see it. "You can't even stand up," the Eevee stated bluntly. What was this concern, this feeling, she had for the pokemon. Wasn't it just yesterday she was terrified of him, hadn't he plainly stated his disregard of her.

"I can manage to make it to the hanging." He motioned for the bed and weakly leaned himself against a wall and made his way to the awning. Lara gazed after him, somewhat admiring his strength. "You coming?" he teased. The Eevee trudged through the snow and caught up with the dark pokemon…Umbreon.

He pulled himself on the mattress and Lara jumped up as well, walking to the back of the bed. Umbreon laid his head down on a sheet, and Lara could hear the pokemon breathing heavily. That short fight had taken a lot out of him, or actually the poison in him did.

Umbreon's head was light and he could feel himself getting hotter, and he was panting rapidly to cool down. He was asleep in a matter of minutes, but it was a troubled rest. Umbreon thrashed in his dreams and Lara just sat by watching him, helpless of his affliction.

She crawled up to the pokemon and watched as Umbreon's legs jerked and eyes fluttered behind closed eyelids. Lara was now becoming afraid that the dark fox wouldn't get better, but just as she thought those fears, something averted the Eevee's gaze. A large bird flew in from overhead and landed next to Umbreon and the smaller pokemon.

Lara darted back and was terrified that she recognized the pokemon. It was the same that had done _this_ to her, but she could find nothing in her to be angry, only petrified of the bird. It looked from Umbreon to Lara and back. _What happened_ it asked, its voice filling her head.

She swallowed her nerves and mumbled, "An Arbok…he got in a fight with it…and got bit…Can you help him?" Xatu cocked his head as if examining Umbreon. _Yes_ he replied and Lara's spirits raised, if only a little.

The bird bent over its eyes glowing blue, wings tucked in at its side. _Recover_ Lara heard, a faint voice inside her head. Umbreon had a slight blue glow around him and his side slowly began healing. His breathing slowed and steadied, and he seemed to settle from his restlessness.

Then the bird stood straight up, and spread its wings. _Let him rest._ The Eevee nodded and the bird flew away, leaving below an unconscious Umbreon and confused Eevee. "Umbreon?" Lara said in an echoing voice. She thought it best to do as the bird said and let him sleep, but still…

. . . . . . . . . . .

The heaviness lifted from his head, and he could breath easier. Umbreon awoke abruptly as soon as his thoughts had cleared and it seemed that his side was healed. His eyes snapped open and his ears perked when he thought he heard voices, but nothing caught his gaze, only white snow.

Umbreon looked himself over, moved his joints and paws around to check for damages. Then to his side, careful not to get up. It was still soar, but most of the wound had healed over, just a raw scar of flesh. There was no blood, it looking to have been wiped clean and tucked away under clothe. Someone had bandaged him up.

A small weight laid against his back, light breathing ruffling the fur on the back of his neck. Lara was resting against him in a small curled ball, her head tucked under his neck. Despite everything that told him to get away from her, he remained put, letting her sleep on him.

The Eevee's head jerked and gave a small cry, apparently having a nightmare. Her body shivered, leaning closer on Umbreon, but he didn't know how to respond. He rolled over, careful not to wake her, and laid his head on her own. Thoughts of what he was doing raced through his mind, but he hastily ignored them.

For the first time since his devastating memories as an Eevee himself, he felt at ease with a human. Only, she wasn't as quite human as she once was, he smirked. Thanks to Xatu, which brought his thoughts back to it. Why would the bird take such an interest in a girl who feared pokemon, even if she had saved his life. What hope was there for someone who would never trust pokemon, fearing them to the worst.

Then again, here this girl was curled up next to him. Umbreon used his paw to lay down Lara's mane of hair around her neck, and shook his head.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Lara had woken up and Umbreon's wounds had scabbed over, though were still painful. Since the Arbok's attack, the Eevee hadn't left darker pokemon's side for more than a few moments or to sleep. She still didn't speak to him, Lara telling herself it was still out of fear, though she would sometimes wake up with herself laying on the pokemon's side.

It had been embarrassing for both of them, Lara jumped up with wide eyes hitting Umbreon's head, and the fox turned red in the face (if possible) falling off the bed. She had apologized and since stayed quiet for the rest of the day. The sun grew low in the sky and most of the snow from days before had melted.

Lara had no idea how long she had been a pokemon, and by now wasn't sure if she would ever wake up from this nightmare. Her stomach growled and she sat down on the ground behind Umbreon. He looked back to her and noticed her wincing at her stomach. "Hungry?" he asked. The Eevee nodded and he looked around the lot for something to eat.

"There's nothing left here to eat. We will have to go out." Umbreon looked down at the girl, worried how she would take this. "Are you going to be able to?" To his surprise, Umbreon had become somewhat protective over Lara. Since she had become a pokemon and fully realized its effect, Lara had almost turned to somewhat of an infant. She tagged along with Umbreon, reserved to herself and would only reply in answers of nodding and shaking.

The Eevee looked down to the ground, seeming a little unsure and maybe apprehensive, but she nodded. She trusted this pokemon with her life, he had already saved it twice before almost at the cost of his own, but that wasn't the reason for her worry. Lara was terrified that other pokemon would figure out she was human and want to hurt her, but instead kill Umbreon. Not the mention the happening chance of running into Damien.

Suddenly someone was in front of her and she jumped to find Umbreon standing above her looking concerned. "We don't have to go…you can stay here and I can…"

"No!" Lara plead, and the pokemon before her looked shocked. "I don't…want you to leave me…alone…" she whispered as her body began shaking uncontrollably. Umbreon smiled slightly and nodded, taking his head and lifting up hers.

"Okay, but calm down…you can't go out if you can't even stand." She nodded and took a deep, steady breathe, and stood up to show Umbreon she was ready to leave. "I don't think you will, but don't leave my side…Arbok isn't the only the pokemon that lurks about in these parts."

Just imagining what they looked like sent chills up her spine and Lara leant against the dark pokemon out of fear. He laughed and said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." She smiled wearily and nodded knowing he would die trying to protect her, but she wouldn't let it get to that.

They left the lot climbing over the pipes and made it onto the street. The sights of her surroundings was almost unbearable, the smells almost overwhelming her senses, her head beginning to spin. Then she felt herself being led down the street. Once she had regained some of her awareness of where she was, Lara looked up at Umbreon.

He was getting ready to go into a restaurant to either steal or beg for food. She put her paw on his shoulder blade and he almost jumped, but turned around to see her. "Just stay right here, you'll be fine." She shook her head and gave him a serious look, the only he had ever seen her give.

"There is a backdoor…around the alley. It's blocked off…by three boards but…the second is loose. You can squeeze through…and get into the kitchen…without anyone noticing." He smiled at the smaller pokemon, glad that she was speaking. It had been the most she had said since he had took her in from the snow.

"Alright," he said and took off into the alley. He disappeared behind a bunch of scrap metal and boards, then returned in a couple of minutes with a bag full of food. Motioning for her to follow, Umbreon led the way back to _their_ home.

Unfortunately, the smell of food brought unwanted company in Lara's eyes. Suddenly, two pokemon popped up in front of them and the Eevee let out a gasp as she ducked behind Umbreon. He looked in annoyance at the two pokemon in front of him. "Get out of my way Chimchar, Aipom," Umbreon demanded between clenched teeth.

"Oh come now…why don't you share your feast with us. There is plenty enough food for the three of us," the fire pokemon said, not taking notice of the trembling Eevee. "Wait Chimchar," Aipom spoke while taking hold of Lara's fur. "I think he has company." Lara screamed as the pokemon picked her up by the scruff of her neck.

Umbreon dropped the bag and his eyes glowed red. "Put…her…down!" he barked as he used a Shadow Claw on the Aipom. The monkey dodged his claws just in time to avoid the attack, dropping Lara on her head. "Ah!" Umbreon gave a murderous look towards the two pokemon and they fled for their lives, not understanding why he was getting so defensive over the Eevee.

"Are you doing okay, Lara?" It had been the first time he had used her name and she looked at him confused but said nothing at first. "Yes," she said softly, looking down to the ground. "Sorry, I shouldn't have come…I should have just stayed at the…"

"No, you shouldn't have. Besides I wouldn't have let you," he said with a soft smile and her face reddened under brown fur. "What would happen if Arbok or another came? You can't even do a decent Tackle, so how are you going to defend yourself against one of them when you can't even fight off an Aipom like him?"

She smiled hollowly, knowing he was trying to cheer her up, but as well that he was right. As a human, she was useless and couldn't even fight off an obsessed boy like Josh, and now as a pokemon given powers she couldn't even use, was getting beaten down by monkeys!

Lara did her best to keep back tears, but to no avail. They slid down her cheeks like streams and landed on the cold ground. Umbreon put down the bag of food and rubbed his nose against her forehead. She looked up with watery eyes, but not in fear like he had expected.

The small Eevee was crying from sorrow, trying her best to fight the tears. "What's wrong?" he asked in a low voice, putting his head on hers. She fiercely pulled away, shoved Umbreon back, and fled down the street.

"Lara!" the confused pokemon called, but she wouldn't turn around. _It's all my fault_ Lara told herself. _Me and my stupid fear putting everyone out of their way. I can't help it though!_

She found herself on a familiar looking street and she jumped as someone rounded the corner. At first she thought it was Damien, but he was too tall and his hair too dark. _Josh!_ Even if this was the egocentric boy that had hurt her a couple of days ago, he loved her and could possibly help.

The boy stopped right in front of her and glared down, his eye seemed much colder when she was down on the ground. "Eve-eevee!" she called trying her best to get his attention, but knew he couldn't understand her. "Stupid Eevee…get out of my way." His voice was low and cold, but Lara wasn't going to budge.

"Eevee-eve-eevee!" He was growing tired of her, so instead of warning her again, he drew back his foot and caught her square in the ribs. She heard a loud crack in her side and was sent hurtling into a wall. "I warned you," he growled then walked off.

She couldn't believe it, he was cruel but to this extent? Lara tried standing and let out a yelp at the pain that ran down her right side. Josh had done more than crack a few ribs, he had crushed her spirit. There was probably no way for her to become human again, and living like a pokemon she was treated terribly.

Lara felt sleep slowly consume her, her head become light and dizzy. She only remembered the feeling of someone picking her up by her mane. The grip was firm but gentle as they but the Eevee on their back. Her pain subsided as she drifted off, nuzzling her head further into a tuft of dark fur.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Lara woke up with a cold feeling, believing herself to still be on the streets. Then the shivering was brushed away as something curled up next to her, and she drifted back off to sleep.

The next time she awoke, the warmth was still there, but the pain in her side began again. It felt like a knife being drove into her chest and she cursed Josh for being so heartless. Slowly she opened her eyes, lifting her head gently from her tail out of the curled position she was in.

Umbreon was beside her, his head laying on her shoulder blade. Instead of jumping like she used to, she smiled and tucked her head back under him to go back to sleep. Then Umbreon's head rose and he looked down at Lara who had just adjusted herself under his front leg, putting her head on his paw.

He liked it and put his head back in its former position and fell back asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Why did you run off like that!" Umbreon scolded the now cowering Eevee in front of him. After they both had woken up, the dark pokemon was going to be sure to make sure she didn't try it again. "What if you had gotten hurt more than you did?" Lara looked away from him and held her gaze down to the ground. "Sorry…" she whispered, feeling like she should just go slink away in a dark, damp hole and rot.

Once again, she was the cause of all of this fuss. Her and her problems were to blame for this trouble and always seemed to be. She caught her thoughts as someone curled next to her, putting their chin on her shoulder. Umbreon watched her as she was brought back from whatever self torture she put herself through in her own thoughts.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" he asked edging himself closer to her and she nodded in response. Just what was running through her thoughts when she spaced out like that, he wondered.

Lara pulled away from him and she limped away hungrily. Her chest had just been badly bruised, but it still hurt like nothing before. Umbreon watched as she went over to the bag he had been carrying in his mouth when he brought Lara back. She dug out an Oran berry and bit into it, slowly eating all of the fruit, before spitting out the pit.

She jumped back onto the bed and crawled over to what she usually claimed as her corner. The Eevee always seemed so depressed, which she had somewhat of a right to be, but he had found that he had come to care more for the girl. That was not allowed, though.

Lara was a human for one, just temporarily a pokemon. He couldn't expect her to care for him and even so to keep those feelings once she was human again. His only purpose in her life right now was to help her get over her fears and realize how much trouble her life was in. There was no way for them to be together.

Umbreon could hear the young pokemon breathing deeply, her chest falling and rising with each breath. She seemed peaceful enough, but what had happened to the fiery spirit she had came with.

He heard whimpering coming from the corner, Lara shaking slightly from nightmares. She seemed terrified, so he decided to comfort her. If she wasn't ready to trust any other pokemon yet, the Eevee could at least trust him.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Umbreon?" Lara sat down nervously in front of the other pokemon who was eating his breakfast. "What?" The small Eevee fidgeted with her paws in the dirt before speaking in her shaky voice. "I was wondering…if we could…go see a friend of mine…"

Umbreon almost choked as she asked this, and shook his head viciously. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said, turning his gaze away from her. The last thing he wanted was for her to have another experience like before. It had been a week since Josh had hurt Lara on the street and close to two since she had become an Eevee.

"I just…want to…see him is all. I…promise I won't…cause anymore trouble." The dark pokemon sighed and shook his head. "Fine, but you haven't cause anything." Lara jumped in delight and thanked Umbreon. It was the happiest he had ever seen her but he sighed.

"Let's go then," he said over his shoulder as he made his way over the pipe wall. She followed quickly and almost slipped on ice that had frozen on the steel. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her over, continuing to carry her down the rest of the way.

Umbreon laid her down on the sidewalk and told her to lead the way. She stood and walked down the street, followed by Umbreon who seemed less than enthused. Lara turned corner after corner until finally they were on Damien's street. At first she was unsure if she should go, but the dark pokemon was waiting patiently for her to continue and she needed to do this.

Slowly, she made her way to Damien's house, stopping at the gate leading to his porch. She was small enough to squeeze through the bars, but Umbreon wasn't. He was about to call her back when a young girl came outside. Lara immediately placed her as Cassie, Damien's younger sister.

The girl had light brown hair, much like her older brother, but had brown eyes instead of Damien's green. She skipped around until she seen the Eevee lowered down beside the bushes, trying not to be noticed. "Oh, an Eevee!" Cassie ran up to Lara and tried to pet her, but the pokemon dodged away.

The young girl huffed up and held her breath. "You're not very nice," she whined and pouted. Then the front door opened again and Lara wanted to hide so desperately as Damien walked onto the lawn. Suddenly, Lara felt thin arms go around her waist and she was forcefully picked up. She heard Umbreon give a growl and the young pokemon would have as well if not so terrified.

"What do you have, Cassie?" Damien asked turning the girl around. The Eevee in her arms was shaking and could hardly breath from the girl's tight grip. "Cassie! You're going to hurt the poor thing. Give her here," Damien demanded, and defeated the girl gave up the Eevee.

Lara at first struggled away from both of their grasps, but settled once she was in Damien's arms. It felt awkward and she couldn't stop shaking. The boy petted her head softly and calmed her down some, but she hated being held. Another menacing growl came from Umbreon and the boy turned his attention to him.

"Sorry boy, is she yours?" Lara couldn't believe her ears, being talked about as if a pokemon. It was like taking away her last hopes of returning to normal if even Damien couldn't even recognize her.

Umbreon barked to him, and Lara could understand it perfectly. She gasped as the pokemon said, "Yes, so put her down!" His eyes were glowing red and rings yellow, never before had she seen him this angry. She never thought that he was this protective over her, or obsessive one. Suddenly, she no longer felt afraid or helpless, but was more concerned about Umbreon getting upset or in trouble.

Lara pawed at Damien's arm and looked him in the eye. For a split second she thought he recognized her, but he brushed it off. "You want to let him in?" he asked and the Eevee nodded. "Alright." He put her down on the ground and she watched as he went over to the gate.

Unlocking it, he opened the gate to a confused and uncertain Umbreon. Then the dark pokemon darted in and stood over Lara, facing the two humans. Had he been afraid that she was going to be taken or caught? Either way, Umbreon wouldn't let Damien or Cassie near enough to even touch himself.

"Umbreon," she tried to relax him and he looked at her. For the first time she had ever been with him, his eyes were wavering between fear and uncertainty. Lara sat next to him and nuzzled under his head with her own, to reassure him the way he did her. He sort of jumped and Lara could see how uncomfortable he was.

She wanted to stay so bad, and he was trying his best not to break and run. "Do you want to go?" Lara asked and he turned his head away almost ashamed. "No, we can stay," he said trying to keep a steady voice.

The Eevee smiled at Umbreon and asked, "Why not give them a try? They're not people like Josh." He looked at her with red eyes and plainly said, "Humans are humans and there are no differences between them." Lara stared at him and was pained by what he said.

Then he seemed to catch himself and realized his mistake. "I'm sorry Lara. I didn't mean it like that, I…I'll give _them_ a try." She smiled and walked over to Damien who was watching the two pokemon. Lara took hold of his sleeve as he reached out to pet her and pulled him forward. He almost fell but caught himself and stood up.

Damien took a step forward and she leapt back playfully, he seemed to get what she was at and went along. The boy told his sister to join in, that they were playing tag and Umbreon stared at the three. The Eevee ran over to the pokemon and pushed him forward. "Come-on!" she demanded and Umbreon reluctantly stood up.

He wasn't at first sure what they were doing until Lara tackled him saying he was _it_. Umbreon stood up and glared, but gave a smirk. He dodged around her and took the opportunity to knock down Damien as the boy became it. This went on for a few minutes until Cassie bent down to the sit and started whining that she was tired.

Her older brother hoisted the girl on his back, said good-bye to the two pokemon, and carried her inside. Lara panted and smirked at the dark pokemon who was sitting in the shade. "What are you looking at?" Umbreon asked as she laid down next to him.

"You're having fun," she said victoriously. He shook his head, but admitted it. This was the first time that he had enjoyed himself like that, and the first time he had seen Lara act so happy.

Then the pokemon stood up and looked at the sky. "We should be getting back. It will be dark soon." Neither one had realized how long they had been out. Lara agreed and looked in through the window of Damien's house. He was sitting on the couch with his sister watching TV, drinking a pop. She missed him and there was no denying it, but truthfully she preferred to be with Umbreon. Then the thought came to her…_Why would she want to become human again?_

Lara didn't have anything to return to; no home, friends, family. As a pokemon, she was with Umbreon, had someone to talk to and someone she could trust. _No_, who was she kidding. The only reason Umbreon was here was do to the fact he had been asked to look out for her. The pokemon was only there because he had promised someone to be, otherwise he would have left by now.

She hung her head at the thought of Umbreon leaving her, she had grown attached to him. He was possibly the only pokemon she trusted, but then again she hadn't given them a try. Her life was in shambles because she refused to let go of her fears and give pokemon a little trust.

It was obvious that Umbreon had been terrified of Damien and Cassie, yet he held firm for her. So the least she could do was to _try_ to give pokemon a chance for him. Maybe even give living in this body a chance…maybe.

. . . . . . . . . . .

It had been another week since they had visited Damien's, which made it almost three since the transformation. Lara began wondering if anyone was searching for her, like Damien even though he _had_ seen her just not realized it. She was becoming more accustomed to living as a pokemon, the way it felt and her stronger senses.

It scared her a little less to wake up in the morning with a tail and fur, and laying practically underneath Umbreon. She had grown fond of the dark pokemon and had begun talking to him more openly, not stammering as much when she did happen to talk.

He seemed to enjoy her company, but sometimes she couldn't tell. Like when he was trying to sleep and she would make some kind of noise and wake him up. She had learned after that first week that Umbreon, being the dark eon pokemon, didn't enjoy the morning very much. Neither did she, so that was usually whenever things would start to get crazy.

Lara was a little reluctant to get up this morning because just the one before, she and Umbreon had started yelling. She slowly got up, to make sure she didn't trip over Umbreon's tail, and went to the sack the pokemon had just recently filled with fresh food. Pulling out a Pecha berry, she enjoyed its sweet taste as its juice dripped on the ground below. It had been warming up a little the past few days as was the first sign of spring.

As a human, she always enjoyed the warm breezes that blew through the town that would be followed by cool showers of rain. Though now, she was getting a little too warm in her winter coat and she hated rain, getting drenched whenever she and Umbreon were caught in it.

Aside from going to get food, they never left the lot much. After that first time visiting Damien, Lara didn't feel much like going back. Umbreon had been a little jumpy after that, so she didn't want to put him through it again.

As she finished her Pecha berry, she strolled through the lot, not wanting to go back to bed. The sun was high in the eastern sky, so it had to be around ten. This was the latest Umbreon had been asleep despite not being a morning pokemon, but she knew he was alright from his breathing and his dreaming.

Lara turned a corner to come to a dead end of cardboard boxes and was about to turn around when something caught her ear. "So…dids you miss mes?" The Eevee froze in her track as something snaked its way around her. She tried to move, but the pokemon's eyes were piercing and she couldn't draw away.

"Times fors mys paybacks, Eevee!" The Arbok hurled straight for her, but out of reaction she dodged away. "Umbreon!" she managed to cry out as coils wound around her thin body. They squeezed tighter around her, almost breaking the bones. Then she heard a loud growl and Arbok hissed in despair.

Lara was released and thrown aside. She stood up immediately and seen red blood on the ground, obviously the snakes. She seen Umbreon and his lowered body ready to attack. The only thing was that Arbok had cornered him and he couldn't escape. The small Eevee lunged herself for Arbok's throat, only managing to grip its spread out head.

It cried in pure rage and slammed itself against the wall to rid itself of its attacker. Lara let go just in time and dodged out of the way, scurrying over to Umbreon. He pushed her behind him in a defensive way, only to be wrapped up by Arbok's body. Its Constrict was deadening, and Umbreon was slowly loosing feeling in his legs.

Lara stood to the side, watching in despair at the hurting Umbreon. Suddenly a rage began to build up in her, one towards the Arbok she couldn't understand. The Eevee wanted to help, she just didn't know how.

The Arbok had his full attention on Umbreon, so she took it as an advantage. She might never have been a pokemon trainer, but Lara had always been good at strategy. Umbreon was almost out of time, so she acted quickly, taking her teeth into the Arbok's tail as before.

It yelped and dropped Umbreon and lunged for Lara, who leapt out of the way. She rammed her head into the snake's with a Tackle and it fell over sideways. Surprised by her actions, Arbok was a little dazed and was swaying from side to side. Lara went into another charge and used Sand Attack to back the snake into a wall.

It hissed in annoyance, but Lara was feeling more energized. She opened her mouth and could feel something coming, a dark energy from her hatred towards this pokemon. A large black orb formed in her mouth and slowly became larger as she focused. Lara sent it forwards to a gawking Arbok who was rammed head on with a Shadow Ball and sent hurtling over the pipe wall.

Suddenly exhausted, Lara fell to the ground, her legs giving way to her body. The Eevee could hear footsteps next to her and she looked up to a concerned Umbreon. He stared in amazement at Lara, but knelt down next to her to check her over. "How did you do that?" he asked shocked.

Lara rested her head on the ground and panted. "I…don't know…" Umbreon took hold of the Eevee in his teeth and picked her up, carrying the girl to the bed. "I didn't want him to hurt you," she responded quietly as he laid down next to her. He looked surprised, but Lara couldn't see from closed eyes.

Umbreon rested his head on her form and watched her breathing slowly in and out. She had done it…for him?

. . . . . . . . . . .

Those next few days had been as quiet as Lara's first, and it was nerve racking for both of the pokemon. The small Eevee had once again withdrawn in herself and grown ever more intimate. Umbreon couldn't stand to see her like this and it liked to have drove him mad trying to get her to talk.

Finally when she would, it was low and her eyes were watering. "What's wrong Lara?" he would ask her only for the Eevee to shake her sad head. Had he done something or said something to offend her. Suddenly, when they had been wondering the edge of the lot together, Lara fell to the ground and began crying.

He looked in shock as tears streaked though her fur and ran to the ground. Her ears were lowered and her paws over her face to hide her sobs. Umbreon stood over her, trying to calm her, but had no idea what she was so upset over. When he tried to nuzzle her, she jerked away almost afraid.

It couldn't be that she was afraid of him, after all of the time they had spent together. Umbreon looked away hurt and confused trying to sort out his own thoughts. Just as he turned to leave, something lunged next to him. Lara was curled in a ball under his legs, shoving her head further into his side for comfort.

"L-Lara?" he stammered confused and the Eevee just curled closer to him. "Umbreon…I-I am so sorry! It's all my fault…that your even here…that you ever got hurt! It's because of my petty fears that you have to protect me like a little pup. And I am!" Her weeping struck him hard and it was then Umbreon realized he did care for this human.

"Don't say that Lara," he soothed and ran his paw down her white mane. It was all Xatu's fault this was happening, he had done this to her…to _help_ her! It seemed that the bird could have chosen a different less torturous way to get her to stop fearing pokemon.

"Listen Lara…You go lay down in the bed, and I am going to go get some more food." He hoped the girl didn't see this as way he was trying to ditch her. She nodded, though, and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Umbreon took his paw and wiped away her last remaining tears and turned to go.

He wasn't going to do stand by and do nothing about this. The dark fox was going to talk to the bird and demand that he turn her back to a human, no matter how much it pained him to see her go. Umbreon leapt over the pipe wall and raced down the streets to track down Xatu.

Lara sat in the lot, shaking still but stood up. She looked around to see a completely full satchel of food and had never believed the other pokemon's phony excuse. The Eevee took off after Umbreon, an uneasy feeling lurking deep within her stomach.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Lara chased after the pokemon through the streets, just barely keeping him in site. He was going somewhere just out of town and _fast!_ They were nearing the edge of Rustboro and heading towards the Petalburg Woods. She didn't like how Umbreon was acting or how he lied to her.

He ducked into the trees and she followed after for a few minutes before realizing she had lost the pokemon. Lara stumbled around for any trace or scent of Umbreon but found nothing. She turned around frantically, having lost her way and unsure of what could be in the woods with her.

Then muffled voices caught her ears. They perked up and shifted around to tell which way the noise was coming from. Lara stepped lightly behind a bush and scrambled under brush until two shadows caught her eye.

She held her breath certain that the pokemon would hear her. They stepped into the light and Lara gasped as her eyes laid upon the two, Umbreon and Xatu! The dark pokemon's eyes were glowing red and he was very tense, the other seeming calm and set.

"Xatu, you have to. I can't stand her anymore!" The Eevee listened intently and wondered who he was talking about. "But it was you who agreed to do this, Umbreon. You of your own free will."

Umbreon shook his head fiercely. "I never wanted to. She can't do anything to protect herself and she's impossible as a pokemon!" Lara began to shake, unknowing why her body felt as if she shouldn't be here.

"There is nothing I can do. Not now anyways," the bird responded evenly, uninterested in their conversation. "Lara does not belong in our life and she barely belongs in her own. The Eevee is useless and will never allow pokemon in her life. It's a hopeless cause." Lara froze at Umbreon's cruel words, tears on the verge of spilling. He was talking about her, the pokemon hated her and spoke this freely.

The girl had thought that he had cared some bit about her, was willing to help her. She was wrong and here he was telling his true feeling for her. Lara stood up on shaky legs and held her head down, tears flowing freely.

Her presence hadn't gone unnoticed though. "Lara, come here." The Eevee looked up sharply realizing that the bird pokemon had spoke to her. She stepped into the light as well and Umbreon froze. "L-Lara?" He looked shocked and afraid about something, but why should he be.

Umbreon wanted her gone, so she would gladly fulfill his desire. Gritting her teeth, she fled past a staring Umbreon and she could here him gasp. "Lara, come back!" she heard both pokemon call. _Yah right!_ she screamed to herself.

There was nowhere for her to go and no one to go to. Lara kept running and she wouldn't look back until her legs gave way or something stopped her. She could hear something behind her, probably Umbreon but why should he care.

Her feet just carried her on and she ignored the pain in her paws. Blurs of trees went by, fuzzy from tears in her eyes. She wouldn't stop, would have not stopped, but something grabbed her neck.

The helpless Eevee thrashed around, trying to get away from whatever had her in its grip. Her teeth took hold of something and she bit down hard and she heard a yelp, but it still held on. It was Umbreon, she could tell enough from the black fur. She took her paws and swiped at his face, missing by centimeters.

The pokemon was trying desperately to calm her down, but she wouldn't. Not after what he had said about her. Lara soon began to yell out, screaming loud enough to deafen anything within a certain distance. "Let go of me!" She tried struggling away, but was then pinned to the ground by Umbreon.

"Are you crazy!" he scolded her. Umbreon wasn't trying to hurt her so why wouldn't he just let her go. "Get away from me! Get off me! Get…away! Off…away…" Her screams were stealing her breath and the weight on her wasn't helping. She couldn't breathe and began gasping for air. Suddenly, Umbreon leapt off and began licking her face worriedly.

"Lara…come on…you're going to be okay." She would have laughed if not for her hoarse coughing. "What…do…you care?" Lara rasped and Umbreon looked confused. "What are you talking about Lara! I've always cared for you…" His face looked sincere, but what he had said…

"I heard you…talking to Xatu. You hate me, you never wanted to help me!" Umbreon looked sadly at her, then shook his head.

"No…I do care about you, Lara. I went to Xatu to get him to…change you back, but I didn't think he would if he knew…if he knew…" His eyes became watery and his breathing became choked up. "If he knew I didn't want you to go back!" Umbreon stood up and turned away, hanging his head.

Lara laid down on the ground next to him, confused and unsure of what to believe. He really did care for her? Umbreon didn't want her to leave, but asked Xatu anyways so she would be happy.

"U-Umbreon? Is that true?" He nodded his head slowly and Lara stood up. She walked next to him and looked into his eyes, staring off somewhere she couldn't see, unaware that she was there. Lara tucked her head under his and lifted it up.

"I didn't know," she whispered and closed her eyes against her own tears. Then someone stood in front of the two and Umbreon looked up fiercely at him. "I will turn her back," he said calmly and the other two pokemon looked shocked at the bird. "If she wants." Lara looked uncertainly between the two pokemon as she pulled away from Umbreon. "I…don't…"

"Go on." Lara stared at Umbreon, his appearance now hard and certain. "Umbreon I…" she shook her head, but he wouldn't hear it. "Go Lara or you'll regret it!" He lowered himself and bared his teeth in a growl. She stepped away afraid and ran behind Xatu her tail between her legs, not in fear but in shame.

"Very well," Xatu said motioning the Eevee to move on to leave the pokemon. With one last look at Umbreon, she sadly turned away to follow Xatu. He watched her go, but didn't stop her. Umbreon didn't want to watch her leave, so left in the opposite direction.

The bird stopped in front of her and Lara looked up to meet the gaze of the psychic pokemon. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked cocking his head. Slowly, but forced, Lara nodded her head. He nodded in response and lifted his wings. "Very well."

Xatu's eyes began to give off a light blew glow and Lara closed her eyes, to saver the last few seconds as a pokemon. Then she opened her eyes to meet those of the bird's. Hypnosis slowly put her to sleep, and as she fell, her last thoughts were those of Umbreon.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Lara woke up in a soft bed and jerked upright. She was forced back down by the gentle hands of Nurse Joy. Lara stared for what seemed to be forever until she could finally gather her voice. "W-what happened?" Her head was spinning and her body ached all over.

She jumped as she realized that she was in _her_ own body. Lara felt over her skin, its soft touch a faint memory to her. "A few trainers found you laid up in the woods outside of town with a thin sheet over you. You, um…had no clothes so you can wear this hospital gown until you leave, then I'll get you a fresh attire."

Lara nodded and Nurse Joy was about to leave, but the door burst open to reveal Damien. "Lara!" he gasped and hugged her worriedly. "Where have you been? I was so worried when I went to your apartment and the owner said you had left. Now I'm told you were found in the woods?"

She apologized, but it was hollow as her memories returned of Umbreon. Lara wondered where he was now or if he was even still around in the city. "Lara?" She had blanked out and snapped back to reality as she heard her name being called. "What? Oh sorry Damien, I'm just wondering about something."

He shook his head and looked her directly in the eyes. "No, your worried about something. I know you too well, so what is it?" She wasn't going to tell him, because he wouldn't believe her and she wanted to keep it to herself.

"It is nothing Damien, now if you don't mind, I would like to leave this place." He nodded in agreement and helped her out of bed. Nurse Joy came back and gave her new clothes, some she actually approved of and she slipped them on.

Lara left the pokemon center Damien leading the way, but he could tell that she was spacing out again. The boy decided that it be best if he just left her alone to think out her problems. He led her to a restaurant and she froze at the doors. It had been the same that she and Umbreon had stolen food from.

"Hey Lara you okay?" She came back to her surroundings and nodded. Lara didn't want to go in so excused herself. He was reluctant to let her leave but agreed. She walked down the street and watched the ground, not paying attention to anything but her own steps.

"Growl-Growlithe!" Lara stopped in place and looked up surprised in front of her. For a split second she felt a need to run, but she forced that feeling down. Lara knelt down next to the pokemon and held out her shaking hand. "It's okay," she soothed and the pokemon stepped forward.

The Growlithe wagged its tail in response as she gently stroked its fur. Her fear was gone she knew, her stomach and mind settled and the tingling nerves in her hands were gone. Lara gave a faint smile and the pokemon barked in pleasure, then turned around and ran down the street.

It stopped in front of an alley way and barked to her, as if asking her to follow. She knew it wanted her to come having learned to read and understand a pokemon's feelings and actions.

Lara came up to it and the Growlithe went into the back, within the shadows. She followed not bothering to look around, having no fear of the dark or enclosed areas. Lara almost felt numb and wouldn't have thought herself alive if it wasn't for the occasional brush against the leg Growlithe gave her.

She looked down to it and the pokemon was leaning over a small box, something wrapped in a blanket inside. Kneeling beside it, she lifted the cover and could feel her eyes water. There was a young Pichu laying in the box, and she suddenly realized that it was the same she had thrown her blanket at…this had been _her_ blanket.

Lara picked up the small thing, it apparently hurt, having a large bruise on the head. It whimpered when she lifted it, but snuggled in her arms for comfort. The Growlithe seemed a little apprehensive, and tried to take the pokemon away from her. "It's okay boy. I'm going to help her."

There was only one thing she could do and that was take it to the pokemon center. She stood and left the alley, the Growlithe uneasily following her. Lara took the pokemon to the to the center and Nurse Joy rushed to her as she seen the Pichu. "Oh my! What happened?"

Lara shook her head to say she didn't know and gave the pokemon to the woman. Growlithe began to growl but she sat next to it and petted its head. "She will be fine, there are good people here. No one will hurt your little friend." Her voice obviously seemed to rest the pokemon as it laid in her lap after she went to a chair.

She paid no attention to anything, just the strokes her hand made on the Growlithe's fur. Lara didn't even hear Damien's voice calling her, was completely out of it until Growlithe began growling again.

Lara quickly looked up shocked to see the boy in front of her. "Damien? What are you doing here?" He looked her up and down, staring at the pokemon in her lap. "What...are…_you_ doing?" he stammered eyes locked with the upset Growlithe. She hushed it with a slight hug and it seemed to make Damien flinch even more.

"I had found a Pichu…it was pretty beat up so I brought it here." He continued staring at her. "I'm not afraid anymore, Damien. I don't think I ever truly was." The boy nodded slowly and sat next to her in one of the seats. "I'm happy for you Lara, but I just wish…" He seemed deep in thought for a few minutes, then let out a deep sigh.

"I just wish that you would tell me what happened." Her eyes fell to the floor and she slowly shook her head. "I can't Damien, I'm sorry. I don't think I can ever tell anyone."

Lara stood up with the Growlithe in her arms and the light for the emergency room went off. Nurse Joy returned with a fully awake and perky Pichu. The pokemon in her grip barked happily and jumped out of her arms to greet Pichu. The two ran around in circles and Lara, as well as everyone else, smiled.

"It was very lucky you happened to bring it when you did. The poor thing could have caught a nasty fever if it had stayed outside any longer." Lara nodded in agreement, but not paying much attention. She walked outside and the two playful pokemon followed her along.

Damien called for her but once again, she ignored him, or just didn't hear. She didn't want to listen to anyone right now, only the echoing of her own footsteps on the sidewalk. Lara never imagined that she would be so depressed after changing back, of coarse she knew that she wouldn't be that happy to begin with.

It was true, her life was nothing but pieces here but she couldn't travel. She didn't want to leave her few memories that she had of this city, of Damien, of Umbreon. Lara stopped at a bench and sat down, staring at her hands. The two pokemon that had been following her jumped next to her and nuzzled into her sides.

She petted their heads and ruffled their fur playfully. Lara wondered why she had been afraid of pokemon, even after the accident had occurred. When she had been just a child, a large Mightyena had attacked her as she was walking through the park. It hadn't hurt her physically, but had scarred her mentally until now.

If she had just tried, she wouldn't be here, she would be living a happy life with a home and friends. But…if she had, Lara would have never met Umbreon. She placed her head in her hands and sobbed into her palms.

Lara missed him more than she was caring to admit to even herself. He had told her to go, but she had seen the misery in his eyes as she turned to leave. Umbreon cared about her and she had just left because she was afraid of being hurt again.

Suddenly, Pichu and Growlithe's ears perked up and they began growling and whimpering at the same time. There was someone across the street, a boy about her age but she couldn't tell who he was. He was yelling at a pokemon, but it too was covered by shadows.

The pokemon backed away into an alley corner and the boy lifted his leg back and kicked it. Lara gasped and immediately rushed across to the two. Once there, she froze…it was Josh, his face twisted with anger and distain. Then her gaze fell to the pokemon lowered in the corner, growling softly.

She recognized the growl, as well as the pokemon itself. _Umbreon!_ It was for sure him, his red eyes and golden rings glowing not in anger, but fear. "Josh! Josh, what in the heck are you doing!" The boy turned around swiftly to meet her horrified stare.

"You wench, shut up! This pathetic pokemon deserves to die!" Her eyes became cold and hard, and she ran between the two. "Josh I swear, if you dare take one more step, I'll…"

"You'll what? Try to stop me like you failed to do before. I doubt." His mocking was pulling at a sore nerve. She clenched her fingers into a fist, but he laughed. "Come now, I thought you hated pokemon." Lara threw her hand at him, but he caught it with a low laugh and simply tossed her aside.

She fell into a trash can hitting her head, and would have been unconscious if she wasn't so determined to hurt him. Josh walked past towards Umbreon and kicked him again. The pokemon let out a yelp and it pained Lara to hear it. Again he struck and again a small cry was heard, striking Lara's heart as well.

She had had enough, standing up and steadying herself. Josh had his back to her and Lara felt an old instinct kick in. She took her shoulder and rammed it into his back and he tumbled forward. Then she took her foot and drover it into his side, and he choked for breath.

As he fell over, Lara knelt next to Umbreon who growled menacingly at her. "Oh hush!" she hissed and he lowered his ears in shock. Of coarse she knew he was surprised a human would do that to him, not realizing that it was her. Josh once again tried to hit her but she dodged and ran a fist into his stomach. "Stay the heck away from us!"

Three for three blows he fell over practically unconscious. Lara bent over and picked up Umbreon who seemed frozen at first, but hesitantly began to struggle against her. It hurt Lara to see him trying to get away from her, but he didn't know it was the once young Eevee.

"Stay still. I'm not going to hurt you Umbreon," she said holding him tighter. He still thrashed though, almost how she had against him. She wanted to tell him, needed to tell him, but how.

Lara sat down on the same bench she had been before she had seen Josh, keeping Umbreon tightly in her lap. It felt almost awkward to hold him, the pokemon having been twice her size before. Just as she had done the other pokemon, Lara began to stroke his fur and rubbed under his chin.

Once he had calmed a little, she spoke again, unsteady and shaking. "Umbreon?" The pokemon jumped as if hearing something familiar but looked to the human girl instead with unsteady eyes. "I…was wondering…" she spoke softly in her unsure tone she once had with the pokemon. He looked confused with her, as if trying to make her out as friend or foe.

"Can you ever forgive me?" her voice was a raspy whisper, but loud enough for the pokemon to hear her. His ears stood straight up on end and he squirmed away from her. She hung her head and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Um-Umbreon…" the pokemon whimpered.

They came, hot streaks down her face that burnt her eyes. Lara couldn't understand him and she wanted to so badly for it to be like before…even as a pokemon. "Umbreon…I-its me…Lara…" Once again the pokemon stepped away, ears high trying to understand.

Umbreon slowly shook his head, lowering himself to the ground and his ears to his head. Lara could see the disbelief in his eyes and she covered her face with her hands crying. She wanted him to believe her, to see that it was the same Lara that he had known only as an Eevee.

Lara suddenly realized that she never wanted to leave him, hadn't wanted to come back to humanity. She had loved her time as a pokemon, living with Umbreon and enjoyed everyday of it.

Something brushed her leg and she lifted her watery eyes. The black pokemon was sitting by her leg, looking up at her sympathetically. Emotions rushed through her all at once that she couldn't keep in. Lara dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Umbreon's neck.

"Umbreon, I never wanted to leave you," she sobbed, hugging him closer. He nuzzled his head under against her chest to comfort her, but it didn't seem the same. Umbreon pulled away and looked Lara in the eyes. Then he turned around and she could tell he wanted her to follow.

"What can…we do?" Umbreon barked at her, it was demanding but soft, and she smiled slightly. "Alright." Quickly and quietly the pokemon led the girl through the streets. Lara realized where he was taking her, out towards the woods. She stopped momentarily…she couldn't leave without telling Josh.

"Umbreon, hold on a sec, okay?" She hurried inside a store and came out carrying a letter. Lara smiled weakly down at Umbreon, who seemed to understand what she was doing. She put the letter into a nearby mailbox, and nodded silently to herself.

"Alright. Let's go," she whispered. Something inside of her was overwhelming her sense of feeling. She felt relieved, happy, yet unsure at the same time, but when she looked to Umbreon all doubt of what she was doing left.

The two entered the Petalburg Woods, taking a much too familiar path to Lara. This time, though, she was eager to move ahead. Everything was quiet and wild pokemon dodged in and out of the trees at the sight of the human. Lara wanted more than anything to be excepted somewhere, and she would be with Umbreon.

A shadow flew overhead and Umbreon stopped abruptly in front of her. A bird landed before the two of them, ignoring Umbreon completely as he began to growl slightly. Lara bowed her head and held her hands together in front of her in a humble position. "Xatu…please…" The bird seemed to smile to himself and nodded.

_If it is truly what you want. This will not be undoable._ She looked up shocked and Umbreon looked back at her nervously. He was afraid she would change her mind, but her eyes softened and she smiled. "I want to…_so _badly." A small tear rolled down her cheek, but she brushed it away and smiled. "I want it more than anything, to be with Umbreon as a pokemon."

Xatu seemed pleased with her answer and nodded lifting his wings. Umbreon came to stand by her and she knelt down next to him, stroking his fur reassuringly. _Are you ready?_ the bird asked and she nodded. Once again, his eyes became a deep blue and Lara felt light headed.

Pokemon suddenly began surrounding them, looking in curiosity at the human. Lara began to fall forward, suddenly exhausted yet overwhelmed at the same time. She felt Umbreon catch her and ease her slowly onto the ground, nuzzling her face before she fell into a fitful slumber hopefully for the last change.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Lara could hear voices, at first there were dozens, but then only two remained as it seemed the others were forced to leave. She turned over and could feel a familiar warmth as she buried her head under something. Her eyes slowly began to open and the first thing Lara seen was a blur of black fur.

She smiled slightly to herself as she realized it was Umbreon, and slowly lifted her spinning head. Her body ached and her mind was weary. It was just as the other two times before, but she felt different even from being an Eevee.

Then once her vision returned to normal, she saw the uneasy look of Umbreon. "L-Lara?" he asked, his voice shaky but she could understand it! "Yes…I think." She stood up on her four legs and suddenly realized that she was the same height as Umbreon. What had happened, wasn't she a pokemon?

"Feels a little weird doesn't it?" She cocked her head curiously as him, then looked herself over. It shocked her slightly that she now had a smooth lilac coat rather than her old shaggy brown one and was much taller. "An Espeon?" she asked confused, then Xatu stepped forward.

"After the transformation a patch if sunlight had hit you and the evolution happened. Instead of an Eevee you are now an Espeon, the sun eon pokemon." Lara continued looking herself over with just as much awe as her first transformation, just not as much fear or panic.

She looked up at Umbreon, who seemed to be staring at her. "What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked a little worried and he quickly shook his head. "N-no! I just never expected you to…"

"Come back?" she finished and he solemnly nodded. Lara smiled slightly and went over to Umbreon, curling her slender form around his and resting her head on the pokemon's shoulder. "I never wanted to leave you Umbreon…this is where I belong, no where else." He looked at her amusingly and smiled.

He stepped away from her and looked her up and down. "You don't seem like the same small Eevee that I took in a month ago." He was right, she was just as tall as he was, much the same build and form, so he could no longer look down on her or carry her around. But other than appearances, she had changed as a person and for the better.

"You don't seem to be the same grouchy Umbreon, either." Xatu nodded in approval to himself, then turned to leave. With one flap of his wings, he took off into the sky overhead.

The Espeon walked next to the Umbreon and licked his face affectionately, then curled up underneath him. "Let's go home," he whispered into her neck and began walking back towards the city. "Home…" Lara repeated to herself and happily followed after Umbreon.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Here it is, so once again I ask of you to Read and Review. Even if you think it's good as is. Once this is in tip-top shape, I'm thinking of making a sequel of some sort. Any ideas? See ya later!


	2. Update on Sequel: Poll

**_XoX...IMPORTANT...XoX_**

Dear Readers,

This isn't an update for _Fear of Change_, but it is a heads-up on my new poll for the sequel. I can't really get an idea for what it should be about and so I'm holding a poll for my readers to decide. Every vote counts and I hope that I can have enough to give me a good idea of what you all want. If you have any other suggestions aside from the ones that are given, message me and I'll see if I can add them.

Thankies a bunch,

Shiroame Yuumei


	3. Results Are In!

Okay!! Thank you all who participated in the voting and I will soon begin to work on the sequel to Fear of Change. Suggestions for titles are more than appreciated. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to start, but I wanted everyone to have a chance to vote (plus I've been on a major writer's block =^.^'=).

Because I'm hoping that I still have readers, anyone who wants a character in the story, just put the pokemon along with their personality, attacks (keep everything balanced, please and thank you), any other info you want to put in for your character! =^.^=

I have also taken into consideration what Nanashi Chimera said about Fear of Change being too long, so should I make the sequel a one-shot or divide it up into chapters? One-shots are easier for me to manage rather than posting chapters continuously, but I'll go for what the readers want.

Just tell me what you all want in a message or when you review this little tidbit.

Love you all and hope to see you soon!

~Shiro


End file.
